Hanami: Ninja of the Leaf
by PotatoAndChips
Summary: Uzumaki Hanami is the youngest sister of Shinachiku and the daughter of Naruto and Sakura. Her dream is to be the best Shinobi like her parents and live up to their legacy. SakuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A FANFIC! I DONT OWN SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **HANAMI BEDROOM**

A 12 year old girl with blue eyes and pink hair wakes up from her bed, after her bedroom alarm clock beeps constantly. She slowly reaches her hand to turn it off and looks at the time. The girls eyes widened as she jumps out of her bed in a panic.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!"

Uzumaki Hanami puts her clothes on, wearing a beige t-shirt, red coat with Haruno symbol on the back and blue pants, with her forehead protector as a hairband like her mother.

Hanami runs out of her bedroom as quick as she could, running downstairs to the kitchen.

 **KITCHEN**

Sakura is cleaning the dishes, humming to herself quietly as Hanami runs through the kitchen, grabs an apple off the table and opens the window wide open.

"I'm off Mom!" She shouted.

Sakura turns to her "No! Don't go out through-"

Hanami jumps out as fast as she could. Sakura, gently smiles as she places her hand on her hips.

"She's just like her father."

 **OUTSIDE ICHIRAKU**

Ayame steps outside, holding a bags of rubbish slowly moving to the bins. Before she could take a step, Hanami quickly lands in front of Ayame, startling her as the pink haired girl runs off again, smiling.

Hanami looks back "gomen Ayame!"

Ayame chuckles at her "Don't worry Hanami!" She called out.

 **HOKAGE OFFICE**

Naruto looks at his files, writing off missions and carefully signing them to different teams. There was a knock at the door, Naruto looks up curiously, as he places the pen down and stands up from his chair.

"You can come in." He called, crossing his arms.

Shinachiku, an 18 year old Jonin enters "Hey Dad. How you?" He looks just like his father. Blonde hair with the same whiskers but has his mothers eyes. He is wearing the jounin uniform.

Naruto looks up and nods to his son "Shinachiku. How was you're mission at the Land of Water?"

Shinachiku bows "It was a success. Minor assassins and few rogue ninjas there and then, but nothing we can't handle. So it is Hanami first day as a ninja?"

His father chuckles, as he sits back on his chair "Yeah. The girl reminds me of myself when I was her age. Too stubborn and reckless. But I bet you, she be going to be one of the greatest Shinobi, this village has ever seen, just like you." Naruto turns his chair round and looks outside "And I cant wait to see how she handles herself out there. She is ready for it."

Shinachiku nods in agreement, places his hands in his vest and looks out the window "Me too Dad." He said "But are they ready to handle her?" Shinachiku chuckles at himself, making Naruto snicker in the process.

 **THE ACADAMY**

Hinami runs past the entrance doors, and running as fast as she could eyes full of determination and grits her teeth, finding her classroom "Shit! I'm gonna be so late!"

She runs through the corridors, sliding on the floors and barging through doors. The adrenaline is rushing through her blood, trying her best not to slow down, trying to find her classroom door.

Hanami finds her class, but sees Iruka opening the door slightly in front of her. Unable to stop herself, Hanami eyes widened in panic, waving her hands everywhere, trying to keep her balance.

"Alright everyone, it's time to-"

"Iruka-Sensei, get out of the way!"

Iruka turns around curiously, he widens his eyes in shock, as he sees Hanami running towards him fast. She tackles him and the two flies down the stairs, landing on the ground, causing Hanami to land safely onto Iruka's stomach.

Hanami closes her eyes and rubs her head guiltily as a sweat falls on her head "Hehe… sorry Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka looks at her in annoyance, while rubbing his head in pain "It's fine Hanami. Just take your seat and we will get started."

 _Few hours later_

Hanami is teamed up with Roiyaru Lee-the son of Rock Lee and Hato Inuzuka the son of Kiba and Hinata.

Roiyaru is wearing a green jumpsuit like his Dad but also wears a green coat. He has black hair but a bit scruffy and has the same brows as his father.

Hato wears a grey coat, wearing a blue hoody over his head. He also has the same eye colour as his mother but has the same smile as his father. He too has a dog with him, lying on his lap.

Hanami rocks her chair, backwards and forwards impatiently waiting for their new Sensei to come in. Hato growls impatiently as he scratches his nose.

"What the hell's taking them so long?" Hato shouted in annoyance "Shouldn't this guy be here by now?"

Hanami stops rocking her chair and turns to Hato "And how do you know it's a guy?" She asks.

Hato grins at her "Well I don't care who it is. But that person needs to get here soon."

Roiyaru looks at the clock "Well our Sensei will be here soon. Just have patience."

Hato snickers "Coming from the son of Rock Lee who has 'The Power Of Youth." Hato mockingly Shouted While making a fist.

"That's my Dad's moto. Not mine." He said quietly, annoyed of his new team member.

Hanami shrugs and looks back at the door "Ignore him Roiyaru. Just remember that in the end of the day, he smells like a wet dog."

Hato slams his hands on the desk "What did you say?" He shouted.

Hanami chuckles playfully holding her nose "Seriously I can smell you all the way from the hall."

"Shut it Princess!" Hato spat back.

The pink haired eyes changed into fire as she slowly turns to Hato "What did you call me?"

Roiyaru, seeing this, slowly moves away quietly from the two 'The temper…' he thought.

The boy with a coat smirks, happy that he touched the nerve "You heard me. Princess-"

After saying that one regrettable word, Hanami turns and punches Hato right in the face hard as she can, sending Hato off his chair and sends flying to the door, breaking it in the process.

Hato, trying to gain his composure, looks up to see a woman, with silver hair, wearing glasses and a dark red lipstick. She smiles at the boy, intrigued on the scene.

"I'm guessing I'm in the right class?"

Hanami And Roiyaru both looked at the broken arch curiously.

"You are our Sensei?" Roiyaru asks curiously.

The woman looks at them, while slightly staring at Hanami "So this is Uzumaki Hanami?"

 **HOKAGE OFFICE**

Sakura looks at the files that Naruto has given her "Purote Sukeban is Hanami sensei?" She asks in shock.

Naruto nods, slightly smiling at his choice "She is perfect for Hanami. Sukeban is an experienced ninja and one of our best Anbu Black Ops."

"She also suffers from PTSD." Sakura shouted "She gave up being in Anbu after what happened in The Land Of Frost because she can't lose anyone under her watch."

Naruto nods calmly "But I trust her enough to protect Hanami. Don't worry Sakura. She'll be fine."

Sakura looks down, worried about her little girl. She raised Hanami and Shinachiku, hating to see them grown up but having Sukeban as a teacher doesn't make her feel better. Naruto uses his bandaged hand and lifts her chin up, giving her his smile "Trust me." He whispered.

Sakura slightly smiles and she nods in agreement "Okay Naruto. If you say so."

 **ACADEMY-ROOF**

Hato rubs his back softly, still in pain after the 'incident' earlier while Roiyaru quietly stand by the side looking at the new teacher curiously. Hanami looks out the view in amazement while grinning in excitement "Ha! Can't believe we made it! We're finally ninjas!"

"Not yet." Sukeban said plainly "This is just your first step through the door."

Hanami turns to her sensei confused "What you mean, Sensei?"

"To actually begin your journey, there is a challenge. Every Genins before you have faced this challenge and passed."

"What happens if we don't pass?" Hato asks.

Roiyaru turns to him "We be back in the academy again."

Sukeban nods "Correct. At the very bottom."

"Bullshit!" Hanami shouted abruptly "After all our hard work, we might not actually become ninjas?"

Sukeban smurks at their misfortune "Exactly. And just because you're the Hokage's daughter, it doesn't mean you get any special treatment. Your Father passed as did your Brother. I'm sure you will pass yours."

"Damn straight I am!" Hanami shouted, making a fist "I am going to be the greatest ninja just like my Mom and Dad. And you're not going to stop me."

Hato smirks "The annoying Princess is right. We came too far to quit now."

Roiyaru places his hands in his coat "Agreed."

Sukeban slightly smirks as she pushes her glasses to her face "We'll see about that. Be at the training grounds at six. No food."

"What!?" The three Shouted in unison.

"A ninja needs to be prepared no matter what. That includes food." Sukeban turns away from the three "See you then."

 **NIGHT-UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**

Sakura is in the kitchen, cooking on her stove, waiting for her children and husband to arrive. Naruto walks in with a grin, seeing his wife cooking.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. I see you're cooking?" He said, awkwardly grinning.

the pink haired girl looks at him smiling "I'm just making tomato soup." Her face falls when she notices Naruto smiling "Why you grinning?"

Naruto awkwardly chuckles "Well, you see. I thought you might like to have a day off, and-"

"No!" Sakura Shouted, realising what is happening "No, not again. Not tonight."

Naruto looks at her, pleading "But Sakura!" He shouted like a child.

"No! Not again. Not tonight. Not now!" She said, placing her hands by her hips "We're not having Ramen again tonight. We had it yesterday and a day before that."

"We can have it again tonight?" Naruto smirked.

Sakura throws her cloth at him "No! For once I would like to have one week without-"

before she can finish, Hanami runs in with boxes of Ramen "Hey Mom! Can we have Ramen? Please!?" She said, trying to persuade her Mother.

Shinachiku walks in afterwards, noticing the situation.

"This again?" He asks.

"Please?!" Hanami asks again impatiently.

Naruto, seeing his opening, puts his hand on his daughter shoulder, with sadness in his eyes "You can't let her down now. She brought this all the way home from the academy."

sakura grits her teeth "I hate you Naruto."

Naruto And Hanami both jumper up "That's a yes!" They said in unison, highfiving each other in the process.

Shinachiku smirks at the three, crossing his arms while leaning on the wall "Dad wins again." He said to himself "Let me help you Mom clean up."

Hanami turns to the Ramen "I'll put the food in the bowl."

Sakura, still annoyed turns to her husband who could only grin. The annoyance didn't last and Sakura smiles as well.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS A FANFIC! I DONT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM HANAMI AND FEW OTHERS**

* * *

 **TRAINING GROUNDS**

Hanami is with Hato and Roiyaru, all leaning over, feeling weak and hungry as they are reaching to the training grounds. Hato stomach growls.

"Man I wish I had food. Literally anything." He turns to his pet "Even Shinja hasn't eaten anything."

Roiyaru lowers his head "Dad has put me into some serious training when I was younger. But he always makes sure I've eaten something."

Hanami looks at the two, disappointed "Boys! Crying over food. Call yourselves a Ninja."

Hanami lifts her head up, feeling stronger and walks faster away from the two, surprising Hato and Roiyaru in the process

Hato points in amazement "How can she-?"

Before he could finish, Hanami falls to the ground as her stomach growls "Need… food…"

Hato eyes changes as he grits his teeth "And you were complaining about us? You idiot!"

By the distance, Sakura and Naruto are both hiding and watching to see their daughter with her team mates.

"She's definitely is your daughter." Sakura said, chuckling at the scene.

"I don't know." Naruto said as he puts his hands behind his head "She gets her temper from you."

Back with Hanami, she slowly gets up and looks at the sky "What time is it, Roiyaru?"

Roiyaru looks at the sky as well, examining the sun "I say it's somewhere around six. Sukeban-Sensei should be here by now."

The three then became startled, when a smoke pellets lands near then, puffing the ground. Sukeban appears, hands in her pocket while smirking at her pupils.

"I see you made it." She said, while pushing her glasses closer to her face.

Hanami smirks again "Of course we have. Hunger is not gonna stop me from accomplish my-" before she can finish, she crouches down, holding her stomach as it growls one more time.

Hato clenches his fist in annoyance as he fixes his eyes on Hanami again "Do you ever think before you speak!?"

Sukeban looks at the three curiously 'I can see that Hato is a hothead just like Kiba. while Roiyaru is quiet and conservative unlike Rock Lee. Hamami has her Mother's temper and her father's confidence.' Her eyes turns to the parents 'You really trust me to look after them, Lord Seventh?"

Roiyaru crosses his arms "Sensei. You mentioned a challenge. A test to make us Genins for real."

Hanami snaps out of her gaze as she looks back at her Sensei "He's right. What is it?" She asks impatiently.

Sukeban crosses her arms "I need you to hit me once." She said, causing the three eyes to widen "Just one hit and you pass your test. You have about an hour to make your move." She pulls out her kunai "You may start as soon as my kunai lands on the ground."

The three take a standing position, ready to go. Roiyaru looks at her suspiciously 'She's a Jounin. Trained for years and has more experience than any of us. This won't be easy. To pass I need to time this right.'

Hato smirks as he turns to Shinji "Ready Shinji?"

His dog barks as he looks at the woman with determination.

Hanami rubs her nose as a smirk slowly forms "Lets see what you got Sensei."

Sukeban drops the kunai, landing on the ground while Hato jumps for the attack.

"I got you now!" He shouted, ready to land the blow.

Hato pushes his fist, but Sukeban grabs his fist and throws to a tree. Hato's back made an impact, causing a dent to the tree. Shinji runs to his master as Hanami runs to her Sensei and goes for a low kick, but Sukeban jumps over Hanami. The young ninja goes for an uppercut to the chin but misses by an inch as Sukeban lifts her head up slowly. Hanami then decides to jump and land a kick to the face, only for Sukeban to grab her students ankle and slamming her down to the ground.

Hanami, slowly tries to stand on her feet "That was rough…"

"Its a tough world out there. It's easier to teach you early then face it on your own." Her Sensei said coldly as she places her hands back in her pocket. She turns to Roiyaru curiously "You didn't make a move yet? That sure makes a change. Your father would keep on attacking to accomplish this task no matter what."

Roiyaru grits his teeth in annoyance "I'm not my Dad or an idiot. I know it's going to be hard to hit you so I need to pick a right moment to attack."

Sukeban smiles, impressed with Roiyaru's knowledge. What doesn't impress her was Roiyaru leaving the scene without her teammates as he to hide in plain sight.

"To think I had high hopes for that boy." She whispered to herself as she turns to her other students.

Hanami jumps back up to land another punch to Sukeban, she makes a hit but it puffs, turning into smoke.

"Substitution Jutsu!" She pointed out in confusion. Hanami quickly jumps back into the bushes 'If I want to get to her. I need to plan smart…'

Hato slowly gets up as he is left alone, looking around in anger "Where are you?" He shouts "I'm not done with you yet! Let's finish this right here, right now!"

Hato grits his teeth and starts sniffing the air, trying to find her scent 'you're close…'

He looks at the opposite direction and throws a kunai to a distant tree. Sukeban jumps out and grabs the kunai and throws it back to Hato's feet as he jumps back to creat a distance.

The older woman makes a landing as she smirks at her hot headed student "I see you have a strong sense of smell. Able the tell yourself where I was by my scent. Clever." Next she's turn into water and fades away, startling Hato as Sukeban jumps behind him while grabbing his collar "But not that clever."

Hato grits his teeth 'A water clone.' He thought to himself as he turns to her in annoyance "How did you do that?"

His Sensei looks back at the tree "I knew your scent of smell will find me so I stayed there and designed a water clone to take my place and make you forget your skills for a little bit." She let's go of his collar "You calmed down yet?" She asks curiously.

Hato growls "Why you!?" He shouted as he turns for a punch.

"Not this again…" Sukeban grabs his fist and throws him to the other side of the training ground.

Hato finds his balance and lands on his feet and turns to Shinji "We need a plan. Follow me boy." He jumps into the bushes, remaining hidden from her.

Sukeban grins at her student 'At leas he's learning.'

 _ **Few minutes later…**_

Sukeban kneels down to the ground, looking at every bushes and trees in her sight, trying to find her students. Hanami looks at Sukeban by the trees, hiding.

'She's tough' She thought to herself.

Naruto and Sakura are still watching carefully, with Sakura a little more worried than Naruto "She's a bit too rough on them, don't you think Naruto? I mean Sukeban could go easy on them a little bit."

"Kakashi-Sensei has dangled me on a tree and tied me up on a stump while he has put you on a genjutsu. I say that they're getting a lot easier compared to us."

Sukeban finally stands up, still looking at every trees and bushes she can find "You finally learning. A Ninja needs to be headstrong and cautious." She then grins mischievously "Especially you, Hanami. Wouldn't expect anything from Hokage's princess."

Before she knew it, Hanami jumps to the ground, causing the Earth to shake. The grounds begin to crumble, almost startling Sukeban in the process.

Roiyaru, Who is still hiding in the bushes, pinches his nose "Here we go again."

Naruto looks at her daughter in horror as he turns to his wife "Wh-where did she learn to do that, Dattebayo!"

Sakura places her arms behind her back with an awkward chuckle "I, er. Might have given her a few pointers."

Hanami stands up, full of rage as she stares at her Sensei "Don't ever call me that again." She jumps to land another strong punch, nearly hitting Sukeban in the process.

Her Sensei quickly dodges, feeling a little uneasy 'That strength. She must of learned it from Uzumaki Sakura.'

Hanami jumps again to try and land a blow, as Sukeban walks backwards to a tree. Sukeban dodges again as Hanami breaks the tree down with her fist.

"I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" Hanami shouted as she goes for another punch.

Sukeban grits her teeth in annoyance as she dodged another punch. Sukeban then grabs Hanami fist.

"Next time. Learn to hit better." She said as she pushes her student to the ground while twisting Hanami's arm behind her back "And control your temper. We already got one loose canon and I don't need another one on top."

Naruto, finally calming down turns to his wife "Almost thought she had her then."

"That's not what this challenge is about and you know it." Said Sakura "The question is. Will they figure it out in time."

Roiyaru eyes widened 'There's my chance!' He thought as he jumps out of the bushes.

Roiyaru, full of determination runs to his Sensei as he clenches his fist. He jumps in the air, making a spin and nearly landing a kick to his Sensei's head.

The teacher lowers her head as the foot flows over her. Sukeban makes a turn to throw a punch but Roiyaru blocks it with his forearm. He then goes for a low kick as Sukeban blocks it with her shin. Roiyaru jumps away, to make his distance with his opponent, as he makes his stance just like his father makes.

"Taijutsu. Nearly forgotten who I was dealing with." She smirks, impressed by his skills "But you still forgetting one thing."

Roiyaru grits his teeth in annoyance as he goes for a punch but Sukeban pushes his hand away and slaps his chest, sending him flying to the ground.

Sukeban looks at the two, losing patience "Come on! You're parents have figured it out. Why can't you?"

Hato jumps out of the trees, eyes full of fury "Like to see you block this!" He shouted "Ready Shinji!"

Shinji jumps out of the bushes as he and his master both falling to Sukeban. His Sensei could only clench in annoyance as her eyes fixes on the two.

"I've seen enough." She whispers as she high kicks Shinji away and jumps back from Hato blow.

Hato lands on the ground as he turns to his Ninken "Shinji!" He Shouted, as Hato picks Shinji up.

Sukeban looks at the three students on the ground, annoyed "You call yourselves Ninjas? You have failed miserably."

Hanami slowly gets up "What are you talking about? We still got time."

"And not one of you got it!" She shouted in annoyance "I have given you chances. You all have great potential but I can see your attacks coming from a mile away. If you eaten you would be able to fight to your fullest."

Hato turns in anger "You told us not to!"

Sukeban turns to Hato "And if I tell you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

Hato doesn't say anything, confused at her statement. He turns to Shinji, worried.

"Not only that. None of you were working as a team. None of you took care of your own when they were down. You went straight for the kill." She pointed out in annoyance "In the real world, none of you will survive long enough unless you got each other's back."

Hanami eyes fixes on her Sensei "Well if you told us that from the start-"

"It's common sense Hanami!" She shouted, losing her patience "That was this test is about. Teamwork and caring for each other. Otherwise we're dead." Sukeban lowers her head, like she is remembering "I didn't care for anyone and they're dead because of me. And I swore that I will protect you three but how can I If you can't protect each other. I had enough of the three of you…"

Sukeban leaves the three as they looked at each other disappointed. Roiyaru crosses his legs as he scratches the back of his head while Hato turns to Shinji, stroking him gently.

"It's okay boy. We tried our best." Hato whispered

Hanami looks down in defeat "Can't believe we failed."

Roiyaru looks at her "You alright?"

"No I'm not." She whispered, trying to hold her tears "I'm far off from alright."

Hanami looks at Hato, Who is still stroking his dog. She gets up walks up to him, worried for Shinji as she kneels down close to him.

"How is he, Hato?" She asks.

"He's a bit shaken up." Hato answered.

Hanami looks at Shinji, who is quietly whimpering. She tries to see if there's any damages on him "He should be fine. But we should take him back home."

Hato could only nods as the two stand while Hato still holding Shinji with his arms "I should of been more careful. shinji wouldn't of gotten hurt if I didn't jump in like that."

Roiyaru stands up as he takes his coat off "You were acting on instinct. It's not your fault." He gives Hato his coat "Here. This would keep him comfortable."

Hato takes his coat and wraps Shinji round with it "Arigato Roiyaru." He looks back at his ninkin "Let's take you home buddy."

The three all walked away from the field. Naruto and Sakura could only smile at the three, proud of the people they will become.

"They're finally getting it." Sakura whispered, proud of her daughter.

Naruto nods in agreement.

Sukeban, Who is too hiding in the trees pushes her glasses as she slowly smiles at them.

 **INUZUKA RESIDENCE**

Hinata is sweeping the outside floors as Kiba is playing with Akamaru on the grounds.

Akamaru jumps on top of Kiba "Hey watch it boy! You're not as light as you think you are, you know?" He then looks to see his son and his two friends all approaching the house. Kiba looks at them smiling "Hey Hinata! Hato is back!" He shouted.

Hinata looks at the three, noticing them carrying Shinji "What happened?" She asked worryingly.

"Nothing really. He's fine." Hato said, trying not to cry "I'm sorry. I failed you both."

Kiba looks at him "What you talking about?"

Hato opens his mouth to speak "I. I-"

"What they should be saying is they pass."

The three turned to find Sukeban standing behind them smiling "They have became Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf village. Congratulations."

Roiyaru looks at his Sensei in disbelief "Seriously?"

"You finally understood the value of your teammates. Like Hanami when she helped to see if there's any damaged to Shinji or Roiyaru offering his coat. Teamwork is a vital rule but being there for your friends is just as important." She smirks as she turns her back "I will see you tomorrow." She said as she leaves the grounds.

The three looked at each other as Hanami finally breaking a huge smile "We're Ninjas!"

Hato grins "I knew we can do it. Didn't doubt us for a second."

Roiyaru nod in agreement "Agreed."

Shinji barks in excitement as Kiba places his hands on Roiyaru and Hato's shoulders "I knew you would pass. Let me take you three out for dinner to celebrate. My treat."

Hinata nods "I will take care of Shinji. You three have a good time."

Hanami bows to Kiba in gratitude "Thank you Kiba-San. It would be wonderful."

"Sounds like fun" Roiyaru said as he bows as well.

Kiba scratches his head "That's great. I will tell your parents that you guys eating with me tonight. Any ideas on where we should we go?"

"Itchiraku Ramen!" Hanami shouted in glee.

Hato looks at her "We're not having that!"

Hanami looks at Hato, eyes fixed to his "And why the hell not?"

"Because you have it every day. I'm suprise they didn't design an ornament of you or something." Hato countered.

Roiyaru snickers "It's true. You do seem addicted to that stuff."

"But it's the best in whole of Konoha!" Hanami countered, feeling like she is losing the battle.

Kiba smiles at the three "Come on, you guys. I know a perfect spot." He said as he drags the three away.

 **UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**

Naruto and Sakura both entered their home, removing their shoes as they entered their hallway. Sakura turns to her husband as she wraps her arms round Naruto.

"Can't believe our little girl passed." She said.

Naruto grins "She's going to be an amazing Shinobi. Just like her Mother." Naruto quickly grabs her hands off him as he heads to the kitchen "I also got a suprise for you."

Sakura looks at him suspiciously "What did you do?"

"Wait and see." He smirks as Naruto opens the kitchen door.

sakura eyes widened as she sees three of Naruto's clones placing food on the table.

"Dinner is served!" The three said in unison before evaporating.

They weren't servicing Roman this time. This time they are served soup, rice and vegetables.

The Kunoichi turns to her real husband who stands there smiling "You did this for me?"

Naruto nods "Of course I did. I figured since Hanami is now a Ninja, I though I make something special for you. Just for the two of us."

Sakura blushes as she kisses him softly "Thank you so much Naruto."

"You're welcome Sakura." Naruto said quietly as the two turn to their tables.

 **UZUMAKI ROOF**

Shinachiku is leaning back as he looks at the night sky. He smiles softly as he watches the stars light up. Shinachiku always likes being alone and look at the sky ever since he was little. He would look at those stars and see how beautiful it is and he would look at it for hours and hours.

"Hey Sarada." He said quietly.

Sarada, Shinachiku's childhood friend and teammate sits next to Shinachiku as the two looked at the sky together. Sarada has long dark hair with red glasses and is wearing a Jounin coat just like Shinachiku.

"I hear Hanami-Chan has passed her test." Sarada said as she wraps her arms round her legs.

Shinachiku nods happily "Yep. Mom and Dad are celebrating downstairs so I thought I stay up here for a while." He closes his eyes "How's your Mom and Dad?"

Sarada smiles gently "Still travelling. I have told them that Hanami has passed her test."

Shinachiku smirks as he opens his one eye curiously "What did he say?"

Sarada leans back "Nothing much. But I'm sure he's pleased for her."

"I know." Shinachiku responded as he closes his eye again.

Sarada looks at the stars curiously "Shinachiku. Why do you enjoy looking at the stars so much?"

The young man opens his eyes at her "You really want to know?"

Sarada nods while smiling.

Shinachiku looks at them again "Well stars, as we both know is made out of gases. They shine brightly by burning hydrogen to helium."

"And that is why you find them fascinating?" Sarada looks at him confusingly.

"Nope. Because like us, Stars die out. But more stars are born and they shine everyday just like you and I have been doing and Hanami is now ready to shine brightly as ever. I believe that us and the stars are the same and that's why I enjoy looking at them." Shinachiku turns to Sarada with a huge grin "Because they remind me of every Shinobi that is out there."

Sarada looks back up, agreeing with Shinachiku logic "That strangely makes a lot of sense."

Shinachiku stands up, still looking at the stars "And that's why I like looking at them. Anyway I'm going to bed." He looks at Sarada for a moment "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Sarada responded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **THERE WE HAVE IT! THE SECOND CHAPTER. I ALSO INTRODUCE SARADA UCHIHA. I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO GIVE HER A DIFFERENT NAME BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER THAN SARADA UCHIHA.**

 **I ALSO WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT, OTHER THAN THE BELL TEST. AND I REMEMBERED THAT MIGHT GUY HAD THIS TEST WITH ROCK LEE, TENTEN AND NEJI SO I STOLE IT... HAHA**

 **BANKAI777 TO ANSWER YOU'RE QUESTION I DO SAY THAT KUSHINA WILL SPOIL HER ROTTEN. THEY HAVE A VERY SIMILAR PERSONALITIES SO IT WOULD MAKES SENSE THAT SHE WOULD SPOIL HER GRANDDAUGHTER.**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWS. AND THERE WILL BE MORE ON THE WAY...**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A FANFIC! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED**

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE OF KONOHA-FIRST MISSION**

A kitten meows up the tree, frightened and unable to get down. The new team six looks up as Sukeban pushes her glasses closely to her face.

"I hate cats…" Hato grunts in annoyance as he crosses his arms while Shinja growls.

"What a cutie!" Hanami squeaked as she claps her hands together.

Roiyaru turns to her Sensei "Do you have any ideas on how to get her Sukeban-Sensei?"

Their Sensei looks up the tree as she puts her hands on her chin "Well we could try simply on just walking up to the tree but none of you have learned that skill just yet… we could easily get a ladder and climb up but it would take a bit of time so we might…"

Hanami grins in excitement "I got a better idea!"

She grabs Hato and throws him up the tree, hitting the branch. The kitten falls off the tree landing onto Hanami's arms safely while Hato falls to the ground in pain.

Sukeban looks at her "Or we could do that."

 **INSIDE KONOHA PARK-SECOND MISSION**

Hanami and Hato both holding two leads to two small puppies while Shinja plays with them. Roiyaru is being dragged by a huge dog, pulling him away from his team.

"Why the hell do I get the big one?!" He shouted in annoyance before falling to the ground in the mud.

Sukeban places her hands over her head in disbelief 'How is he Rock Lee's son? I will never know…'

 **REDECORATED APARTMENT-THIRD MISSION**

Sakuban, Roiyaru And Hato are all painting one side of the wall neatly and carefully.

"That's right. Nice and easy…" sakuban whispered to her students.

"Nearly done my side!" Hanami shouted.

The three turn to Hanami, only to find out that she's been drawing stars, cats and a huge words saying 'HANAMI WAS HERE!'

Hato and Roiyaru look at her work in disbelief as a sweat drops down their heads.

"Well done Hanami. You have an excellent skills of waisting your own time…" said Sukeban as she turns to her wall.

 **HOSPITAL**

Sakura is walking down the hall while looking at her notes on her hand.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turns around to see Ino running to her in excitement.

"Ino!" She said smiling.

Ino finally stops as she finally reaches to her best friend "Hey Sakura! How is Hanami. Did she pass her test?"

Sakura nods "She was amazing. Though she has lots of improvement to do. She does have her first missions today, though."

Ino grins "Ah that's wonderful! And how is Shinakiku?"

"He's good too." Sakura looks at both sides of the corridor and slowly turns to Ino "Between you and me. I think he has a little crush of Sarada."

"Oh does he now?" She asks playfully "Then why doesn't he Sarada her how he feels?"

"Shinakiku is always the quiet one. He gets too shy and he never shares his feelings with anyone and he spends most of his time alone on that roof." Sakura looks down "I have no idea what's in his head sometimes. Hanami is like an open book. She says what she wants and does what she wants. She's always happy and has a heart to fill for all of us. I can never get Shinakiku to open up like that."

Ino shrugs "Well he is surprisingly different compared to you and Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura ask defensively.

"Nothing at all!" The blonde smirked "Because there are few things that he does get from both of you and Naruto."

Sakura looks at Ino curiously.

"He loves his family and this village. They would do anything for all us." Ino walks down the corridor away from the pink haired woman "And I think Hanami is just the same."

Sakura looks down, thinking of her two children as she smiles at the memories of holding them for the first time and how proud she is. Sakura turns to walk the other direction from Ino.

 **HOKAGE OFFICE**

Naruto is on his desk, writing on his work as Shikamaru is by his side. Naruto's phone rings and Shikamaru answers for his old friend.

"Hokage's office…" he answered.

"Is Lord Hokage there?"

Shikamaru turns to Naruto, handing him the phone "It's for you."

Naruto takes the phone and places it to his ear "Hello?"

 **REDECORATED APARTMENT**

Sakuban is on the phone "Lord Hokage? Think you need to come down here."

"What the hell have you done to my wall!" The old man shouted in terror.

The man is wearing a white shirt with dark brown pants with short black hair. He is pointing at his wall which is full of graffiti.

The graffiti was covered with random painting and drawing. All in different colours on the wall and Hanami is covered in paint all over her arms and cheeks.

"I'm just expressing my creativity." Hanami pointed out calmly, while showing off her paint brush.

"That's not creativity, that's vandalism!" He shouted.

Hanami points at the wall, proudly "I have made a sign for you."

The sign says 'Welcome to our home!' With different shades of colours on the letters.

"My wall looks like it's been painted by someone on some hallucinogenics!" Hes eyes turns to fire as he turns to Hanami "You're going to redecorate this whole wall you little shit!"

Hanami puts her hands behind her head calmly "You know, you shouldn't swear when kids are present."

"MY WALL!" The man cries in desperation.

 **KONOHA STREET**

 _ **FEW HOURS LATER**_

Naruto and Hanami are both walking home together quietly. Hanami, covered in dry paint looks at her father guiltily as he continues not to make eye contact.

Hanami stops on her tracks "I'm sorry, Dad."

Naruto also stops, as he listens to his daughter's apology.

"I just found the tasks boring and I didn't felt like I was pushing myself like you did. I know all Genin's must start on D-Rank but I can do those in my sleep." Hanami bows "Gonem…"

Naruto turns to his daughter "Hanami. When I was your age I found them boring as well. I even begged the Third Hokage to give me and your mother a real challenge. And the first time I saw a rogue ninja, I was terrified."

Hanami looks at her father surprisingly.

"All I thought about was running away. I didn't want to admit it at the time but I wasn't ready." Naruto kneels down to Hanami "I don't want that to happen to you or your brother until I am certain that you can handle it."

The pink haired eyes turns to determination "But I am ready Dad! I'm not asking to fight huge rogue assassins or some powerful goddess-like or something like Kaguya. But I can't do chores for the whole village, I can do those things at home." Hanami raises her hands up pleadingly "Please Dad! Please give me a chance."

Naruto looks at Hanami's eyes 'Theres no way she's going to change her mind.' Naruto thought as looks down in defeat.

"Fine." Naruto said "There might be one mission that you can do."

Hanami grins in excitement "Yes!" She squeaked.

"But!" Naruto said, as he raises his hand "I will have to talk about this to your Sensei and your Mom."

"Okay." Hanami said "Thanks Dad.".

The pink haired girl wraps her arms around her Father's neck as he wraps his arms round her.

"You can thank me later on my death bed, after I tell your mother…" he whispered nervously as he lets go of his daughter "Come on. Let's go home."

Hanami nods as the two continued to walk home.

 **UZUMAKI RESIDENCE-KITCHEN**

Sakura enters the house and sees her son in the kitchen, cooking.

"Shinakiku? What do you think you're doing?" She asks suspiciously.

shinakiku looks to his mother "Making noodle soup for everyone. Thought we have something different today and will give you a break from being in the kitchen." He smiled calmly.

sakura walks to her son and looks at his eyes. Her eyes. She smiles as she strokes his face gently as Shinakiku smiles softly.

"What did I deserve to have such a great son." She asks.

Shinakiku turns to the stove "I don't know I never met him." He said, making his mother laugh.

Sakura looks at the food "Do you need any help, Shinakiku?"

the blonde haired shakes his head "Just relax for now Mom. I'm sure Dad and Hanami-Chan will be back soon."

Hanami and Naruto both entered the house "Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto said nervously.

Sakura turns to look at Naruto then at Hanami. Her eyes widened in confusion as she sees Hanami is covered with paint.

"What happened to Hanami?" She asks suspiciously.

"You don't want to know." Naruto answered "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sakura nods and turns to her son "I be right back."

the two leave the kitchen as Hanami take a look at what Shinakiku is cooking.

"Wow! That smells awesome. Where did you learn to cook?" Ask Hanami curiously.

"It was Sarada." He smiled "She taught me how."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY SHE'S GOING ON A C RANK MISSION!" Shouted Sakura, startling both her children.

 **HALLWAY**

Sakura looks at her husband in anger "She's not ready, Naruto. We both know that. She needs more time training and getting used to working as a team."

Naruto closes his eyes "I know that. But she is determined as I was." Naruto opens then to look at his wife "She didn't take any of her D Ranks missions seriously at all. All she did was mess around."

Sakura's eyes teared up "But it's too soon. She just past her test and starting her training. She has no idea what it was out there."

Naruto lowers his head "I know. But I promise that I will find a mission that is safe for her." He looks up, smiling a little "And I have just a mission."

The pink haired shinobi looks back at her husband "My baby… out of anyone in this whole world. She has to be just like you." She smiled gently, causing Naruto to chuckle softly.

 **KITCHEN**

Shinakiku turns to his sister "You want to try a C rank mission?" He asks confusingly.

Hanami nods "I just know I can do better that the missions I am getting. I know it feels too soon but I know that me, Hato and Roiyaru can do it."

Shinakiku shrugs "Well if that's how you feel then go right ahead." He said, as he sips the soup.

"You don't think I'm just getting ahead of myself?" She asks.

Shinakiku looks at his sister "I can't tell you how you feel Hanami-Chan. If you feel like that then you should do something about it. Besides I bet Dad will get you a mission that suit your skills." He takes out a small scoop and offers it to Hanami "Wanna try it?"

The young ninja nods and takes a sip "Wow!" She grins "This taste amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

 **OUTSIDE KONOHA**

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

Approaching the village, there is a small group of soldiers, carrying a kago with a small boy inside, head lowered down as the kago approaches towards to village.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **SORRY FOR A LONG DELAY! THINGS BEEN A BIT CRAZY AT THE MOMENT BUT I FINALLY GOT MY LIFE SORTED.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITING! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **bankai777-I HAVENT DECIDED JUST YET. I AM STUCK BETWEEN EARTH OR AIR. MIGHT NEED SOME TIME TO DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FOR HER.**

 **ANYWAY SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
